Tails' Redemption: Ascension
by Tailstheassassin25
Summary: Four years after the Metarex incident, Tails is broken. The world he lives in is nothing more than a prison. Tails is contracted by Sonic, Sally and a secret society named Ascension to kidnap Fiona Fox. Why do they want her? Why are they sending him to do it? What is this feeling he tried to forget after Cosmo died? Mature content inside.
1. Drowning In Sorrow

**Aloha viewer! Tailstheassassin25 here with a new story, this is a story that will question everything (probably not) about Fiona Fox, and Tails is involved too? Want to know how? Read on my hedgehog loving friend!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, only the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter one: Drowning In Sorrow**

**Tails: 16**

**Fiona: 16 (age will be explained)**

* * *

Tails lived in a broken home; he lost the will to live and could care less what anybody thought about him. He wore a pair of loose light blue pants and a black hoodie that said "sorrow" on the back; his voice barely cracked some time ago. He sat in his workshop In the Mystic Ruins looking through a broken window that he broke out, staring blindly into the night, almost as if the answer to his problems were out there.

But what was the problem to his sorrow? What could have caused him so much pain?

Only one name kept torturing him: Cosmo. All of his memories kept torturing him, the psychological pain never ended, fate made it clear that he would never enjoy pleasure, and fun.

And most importantly: life.

Tails wanted it all to end so badly, he wanted to shut his pain away and end it all. He knew what suicide would do; it wouldn't help him escape his past or his pain. Tails would never escape the life he called hell and he knew that, he just waited for his life to end. A surge of agony went through his mind as he remembered Cosmo's final words.

"_I will always be there for you," _Cosmo said.

Tails threw the chair he sat in through the broken window; he heard it breaking on impact on the other side. Knocking came from his door; Tails walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Sonic the Hedgehog.

"What the hell do you want?" Tails demanded.

"Nice to see you to Tails," Sonic replied, "there's something that needed your attention."

"Forget it," Tails replied, "whatever that has to do with me, only gets me hurt in some way."

"You don't understand!" Sonic protested, "You're the only person that can do this!"

"And you didn't hear me; I said forget it," Tails replied, "goodbye Sonic."

Tails closed the door and slumped to the ground, leaving himself to his sorrow.

"Well at least I'm not suffering from my memories!" Sonic shouted.

Tails opened the door and sent a right hook to Sonic's face.

"You put me in this hell!" Tails shouted, "All of my problems are because of you! Death seems better than living in this nightmare!"

"That's why we need you for this," Sonic replied.

"And what would that be?" Tails demanded.

"Moebius," Sonic answered.

It all began to click in his head, when Robotnik still ruled; Fiona betrayed the Freedom Fighters and left for Scourge and the anti-dimension. Trying to forget was as hard as forgetting the Metarex, Tails had a scar underneath the fur from where Fiona slapped him, it came back to haunt him in his sleep. Speaking of sleep, Tails hasn't slept in days.

"Where do I sign?" Tails asked interested in the subject.

* * *

"_**I'm just one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break." Linkin Park**_

_**Tailstheassassin25 presents…**_

_**Along with various themes and music…**_

_**Tails' Redemption: Ascension**_

* * *

_One month later…_

Tails had arrived in Mobotropolis, he wore a pair of dark blue pants and a white hoodie with no logo, and he still was in no better condition than he was before. He did however manage to get some sleep and was at least in a better mood than before. Tails walked through the front door of the Acorn Castle and went towards the throne room to meet Sonic, Sally and a few other people who wore cloaks. A teleporter ring that was identical to Chris' was set up in the middle of the throne room.

"I'm glad you could make it," Sonic said.

"Whatever," Tails replied, "I just want to get this behind me so I can go back to my misery."

"Don't worry," Sally assured, "I plan on getting you some help."

"If you do not mind, we would like to get this started," said one of the cloaked people.

"Of course," Sally agreed, "Tails, please step over to the teleporter ring."

Tails did what he asked and stepped into the middle of the teleporter ring that was set up in the throne room. One of the cloaked men went over to a panel and pressed a few buttons, causing the teleporter to open up.

"Shouldn't I get a gun or something?" Tails asked.

"No," answered the cloaked man, "you are only supposed to do what you were told."

"And if I don't?" Tails questioned.

"You die," the cloaked man answered.

Tails stepped through the portal and through the other side, revealing the grayed anti-dimension that stood before him. Gray clouds hung in the air that blocked out the sun, angry people filled the streets below as he stood on a tall building. Tails knew that he would need a weapon of some sort to survive Moebius, so he propelled himself down from the building and hid in the alleyway, waiting for the perfect time to move.

'_This is insane,' _Thought Tails.

Tails was in focus of what happening on the street in front of him, the Suppression Squad was moving through the streets below, showing off their might as they flashed their guns, Showing they weren't to be messed with. Tails stuck to the alleyways as he followed the Supression Squad towards the castle covered in smog. Tails didn't even know what was pushing him forward to pursue them, was it for redemption? Or something else? Tails shook the questons away as he pursued them long enough to a castle that hung before him. He had no idea on how to proceed, the windows would give him away, the ceiling was nothing more but boards and any chance to get in was underground.

So the only choice he had left? The front door.

Tails sighed as he pushed the doors open, guns were already focused on him as he stepped in. apparently they knew faces pretty well, Tails got onto his knees and raised his hands in the air to show that he had no guns on him. Tails spotted Scourge in the throne in front of him.

"So what do I owe to have Blue's sidekick come here?" Scourge asked.

"I came here on my own accord," Tails answered.

"Really?" Scourge questioned, "Or did he send you here because of Robotnik?"

"You realize Robotnik has been defeated right?" Tails asked.

"For how long?" Scourge asked.

"For six years and counting," Tails answered.

"Should've known," Scourge sighed facepalming himself, "that doesn't matter, why are you here?

"It's too peaceful on Mobius," Tails answered, "where else could I go if I wanted to get away from politically correct people? Moebius of course."

"Well you picked the right place to go," Scourge agreed, "but this puts me in a tricky spot, I didn't expect guests to come, especially ones that didn't shoot at me."

"What if we could work something out?" Tails suggested, "You obviously need someone new in this forsaken place, and I need a place to stay."

"You have a deal," Scourge agreed, "let me work out something and you'll have what you need."

"Thanks, now can I get the guns off of my head?" Tails asked.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for? Lower the guns!" Scourge ordered.

The Suppression Squad did as they were told and lowered their guns in an orderly fashion.

"While I figure out a solution, we'll get you a temporary room," Scourge said, "Fiona! Show your ex-boyfriend to the prison cells!"

Fiona came out of the shadows, revealing herself to Tails and the Suppression Squad. It never looked like she aged; Tails could only stare on by her natural fox beauty.

"Are you going to stare or are we going to get moving?" Fiona asked.

Tails snapped out of his trance as Fiona led the way to the prison cells that was underneath the castle. Fiona hit a button on the wall and led Tails to a cell at the end of the corridor.

"Home sweet home," Fiona said.

"Am I supposed to be thanking you?" Tails asked.

"No, but you can get in," Fiona answered.

Tails felt a surging pain hit his back as he hit the ground hard, he felt around to feel a bullet dislodged in his back. Tails tried to get back up as another impacted with his shoulder, knocking him back to the ground. Tails got onto his back to see Fiona smirking, with a Desert Eagle in her hand.

"Goodnight Tails," Fiona said.

Fiona hit a button on the wall and closed Tails' cell, his pain was unbearable. His vision began to slowly blur as the blood began to spill from his opened wounds.

And then it all went black…

* * *

**So what did you think? This isn't my best idea for a story, but I'm going to make it as unique as possible. Considering that there isn't much TailsXFiona stories out there. Anyway, make sure to R&R!**


	2. The Double Agent

**Hello viewer! How are you today? There's nothing new, so read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, only the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter two: The Double Agent**

Sally sat in her throne, with Sonic at her side. The cloaked men that sent Tails to the anti-dimension occupied her palace with their existence; he didn't understand why they were here. The only thing he knew is that they wanted Fiona. One of the cloaked men approached her as she sat in her throne, bowing before her.

"Your majesties," the cloaked man began, "we have received word that Tails had arrived in the anti-dimension, he's injured but safe."

"Good," Sonic replied, "keep us updated."

The cloaked man bowed again as he left to join his other cloaked comrades.

"Sonic, I don't like how secret these people are," Sally said.

"I know Sal," Sonic replied, "but this is something we've put off long enough."

"But Tails?" Sally asked, "We just sent him there with little chance of survival and you expect him to live? He has own personal dilemma to deal with you know!"

"That's why he's perfect for the job," Sonic replied, "the time he took changing will make him useful."

"You don't even care, do you?" Sally asked.

"I care!" Sonic snapped, "I know I sent him on a suicide run! The chances of him coming back are horrible enough as it is without your damn mouth!"

Sally slapped Sonic across the side of his face and stormed off, this wasn't the first time it happened. And the chances of it being the last weren't good.

* * *

**_"The sanity has left all blind, and dragged us all behind."-Avenged Sevenfold  
_**

**_Tailstheassassin25 presents…_**

**_Along with various themes and music…_**

**_Tails' Redemption: Ascension_**

* * *

Tails woke up in the pool of blood he passed out in, surprisingly not dead. Tails felt on his back to see that his wounds were patched up, he didn't understand. But he didn't understand why he was here, why did those cloaked men want him to be here? What was he to even accomplish by being here?

"Morning sunshine," Scourge said over the intercom.

"Not now," Tails replied getting up off the ground.

"Sorry, but life doesn't wait," Scourge replied, "the door to your cell is open, meet me up top, it's time to put you to the test."

The intercom turned off as soon as the last word left Scourge's mouth, Tails didn't have much to go on and he couldn't make much of demands so he followed Scourge's advice and went to the top. For some reason, he felt rejuvenated, despite all the sleep he missed in the past four years of his life. Tails went up to the main floor to see Scourge sitting and sleeping up on his throne.

"You wanted to see me?" Tails asked.

"Hmm? Oh yes, right," Scourge answered waking up, "one of our guys picked up something unnatural in the town, I wanted you to check it out."

"What is this unnatural thing?" Tails asked.

"Not exactly sure," Scourge answered, "but if it managed to catch our attention, then it's something of importance. You'll need a gun if it's an issue."

Scourge reached behind his throne and pulled a UMP45 sub machinegun, complete with an ammo bandolier, shoulder holsters and a knife. Scourge reached back around and pulled out a wrist GPA unit.

"Why all the high tech?" Tails asked.

"You came here on your own whim, left behind a perfectly normal life for the pursuit of fun and I have the feeling that you're here is yours alone," Scourge answered, "besides, I thought about what you said, it's still insane that you're here, but chances are that you got fed up with Blue."

"That's exactly what happened," Tails replied taking the items.

Tails wasted no time in putting the wrist GPA unit on, followed by the shoulder holster with knife and finally the UMP40 slung over his shoulder.

"Mind telling how the GPA works?" Tails asked.

"You need to get to a high elevation to get a holographic map," Scourge explained, "the higher you are, the more map coverage you'll get. Try the old bell tower; you'll get a good map reading from there."

Tails nodded as he headed out the front door of the castle and out to the town, leaving Scourge and the Suppression Squad by themselves. He never thought he would actually hit it off well, but he shrugged it off as he spotted the old bell tower. Tails flew through the interior, dodging old pillars and decayed lumber as he got to the top of the bell tower. Tails hit a few buttons on his GPA, which resonated in a blue touchpad, after a few seconds of calibrations and alignments, Tails managed to get the closest map projection he had.

_'Alright let's see,' _thought Tails inspecting the map, '_I'm here at this bell tower, and I need to- whoa! What is that?'_

A large red dot appeared on Tails' holographic map, it was moving away from the town and at a fast pace. Only a few people could reach that type of speed, inevitably, Tails befriended one, hated another and worked for the final.

"Life doesn't wait," Tails sighed.

Tails dived off the top of the bell tower, slowly going into a free-fall as he descended further into the streets below. Tails revved up his tails at the last minute as he hit the ground, becoming a speeding yellow bullet in the process as he made his way out of the town and followed the red dot on his map.

* * *

Scourge sat in his throne, thinking the words that Tails said the other day. Was he truly fed up with Sonic? Or did he just stop caring? Either way, the conclusion was the same. Tails was here and he wanted to get his hands dirty, that's the only thing he cared about.

"Thinking hard boss?" Boomer asked.

"To an extent," Scourge answered, "it's still confusing, how did he even get here? To my knowledge all the teleporter rings were destroyed and I still have one in my possession.

"Maybe he got here with a Chaos Emerald?" Rosy suggested.

"If you like, I can shake him down for you when he gets back," Miles suggested.

"Nobody is going to touch him," Scourge replied, "not yet anyway; I just want to see what he's capable of. If he's useful, he can stay."

"And if he's not?" Miles questioned.

Scourge pulled a magnum out of his jacket pocket and checked the clip, indicating that he had six bullets in its clip.

"He dies," Scourge answered.

* * *

Tails stood on the outskirts of the town, checking his GPA. The red dot was only a mile ahead of him and he was desperate for answers. Who could possibly go this fast? As Tails tried to ponder it, the red dot came towards him in a slower fashion. Tails looked into the distance, spotting a familiar large man with an even more familiar mustache.

"Eggman!" Tails shouted.

Eggman came to a halt in his Eggpod; the past four years has taken a number on him. The ends of his moustache were grayed and he wore a blue labcoat instead of his usual red one. Tails heard that Eggman undergone some type of reformation, but never believed it.

"Well isn't this a surprise!" Eggman greeted, "what brings you to a place like the anti-dimension?"

"I was going to ask the same thing," Tails answered, "I'm here for my own reasons."

"Really?" Eggman questioned, "Or are you here because of Sonic?"

"How did you know that?" Tails demanded drawing his UMP45.

"Now Tails let's not act hostile!" Eggman assured, "you realize that everything reaches me somehow, not everybody has tight lips."

"Maybe your right," Tails agreed lowering his UMP45, "you still haven't told me why you're here."

"For your information I'm here for research of a rare material called 'Dark Matter,'" Eggman answered, "it's a rare material that works in many different ways, however, there's only small caches that litter this dimension and most of them are in the town."

"What if I could bring some back?" Tails asked.

"That would be marvelous," Eggman agreed, "I'll be here for some time so you have enough time to get it to me, though I prefer it if you delivered it to me at night."

"No guarantees," Tails replied.

"And take this with you," Eggman replied.

Eggman tossed a device from his Eggpod, Tails caught delicately. The device was similar to Tails wrist GPA, but with a few differences, such as Eggman's logo on the back of it, it still kept the touchscreen however.

"What is it?" Tails asked inspecting the device.

"It's a communicator," Eggman answered, "use it to keep in contact with me."

Tails nodded in agreement as he headed back to the town and to Scourge with a full report, tweaked to make it believable. He was basically a double agent now, messing up either way could result in severe consequences.

* * *

**And then there was chapter two! Stay around as the plot becomes thicker, and make sure to R&R as well!**


	3. Orders

**What's good? I would like to say that for people that are reading this story, make sure to check out my other stories as well. With that being said, on to the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter three: Orders**

The mysterious cloaked men all sat around a conference table, waiting for their leader. These men wore black cloaks, whether to look intimidating or mysterious. A single cloaked man walked in with a white cloak, assuming that he was the leader of this secret society.

"Gentlemen," the leader began in a harsh tone, "it has come to my attention that our asset has proved his worth to us and to Scourge. It is only a matter of time before we will have what is rightfully ours."

"Pardon me sir, but what if the ruling family interferes?" one of the black cloaked men asked.

"That will not be an issue," the leader assured, "Sonic has already agreed to our terms and is willing to go along with any plan we make. Sally on the other hand, is not as cooperative with our methods."

"Should we take care of her?" another one of the cloaked men asked.

"That will not be necessary," the leader assured, "she has no choice to agree, or she loses everything she fought for. But with that out of the way, let us continue with our operation, we will send our asset an order. If he decides to not take it, he will lose something very dire to him."

* * *

**_"What we got here is a failure to communicate."–Guns 'N' Roses_**

**_Tailstheassassin25 presents…_**

**_With various themes and music…_**

**_Tails Redemption: Ascension_**

* * *

Tails was at the front door to Scourge's castle, taking the time to catch his breath after his long walk. He pushed the door open a few seconds afterwards and walked in like the owned the place, he didn't of course, but it felt good to not get shot at. Tails looked to see that Scourge wasn't in his throne.

"Were did bossman go?" Tails asked.

"Scourge went to do some "business" with Fiona," Rosy answered, "but he told me to hand this to you when you got back."

Rosy handed him a letter of instructions from Scourge, telling him what to do next.

"Boomer also wanted to meet you in his workshop," Rosy said.

"Tell him ill meet him soon," Tails agreed, "I have to look over this first."

"Can do," Rosy agreed, "we set a room for you up on the second floor, go ahead and blow some steam off. It's the last door on the right."

Tails nodded in agreement as he headed up to the second floor and found the last door on the right and stepped inside. The walls of the room had a dark red paint and the ceiling had a white paint to compliment it. There was assorted furniture set up in the room, such as a desk, a few chairs, a bed and a couch. Tails stepped into the bathroom that was attached to his room and walked in. Tails took the time to look at himself in the mirror; the only thing he saw was a hollowed shell of a soul.

**_"You're a fool if you think can forget your past," _**a dark voice whispered.

"Shut up," Tails replied.

**_"It's no wonder why Cosmo wanted to sacrifice herself; you were a weak fool against Shadow." _**The dark voice continued,**_ "Now she's in heaven fucking that black hedgehog!"_**

Tails took his UMP45 and unloaded an entire clip into the bathroom mirror, shattering it to pieces. Tails slumped to the ground, drowning in his own sorrow again. Everywhere he went, it hung over him like a cloud of shame, unable to escape the misery that hung over him. Tails picked himself off the ground and left for his bedroom, still in no better condition than before and sat on the bed. Reading the letter that Rosy gave him, it wasn't from Scourge; it was from the secret society.

_"Dear Tails," _Scourge's fake message began, _"it has come to our attention that you have managed to sway the trust of Scourge, making you objective easier. However, we have come to a crossroad in our mission; we need you to take out Miles. He's one of the few pawns that stand between you and Fiona. The weapon you'll need for the job is stashed underneath your bed, have a nice day Miles Prower."_

Tails reached under the bed and pulled out a case that held a big gun. Tails opened it up to reveal a Barrett 50. Cal sniper rifle, complete with two clips filled with ammo. Tails sat on his bed, assembling his new weapon and stashed it underneath the bed again as he walked back to the main floor of the palace, Meeting Scourge who was sitting in his throne.

"Where have you been?" Scourge asked.

"Blowing off steam in my new room," Tails answered.

"Sounds like you did more than that," Scourge replied, "so how did it go?"

"Simple," Tails answered lying, "an old SWATbot unit was sending the message, it wasn't easy to do with regular bullets, but they're scrap now."

"SWATbots?" Scourge questioned, "They must've been left here, anyway, thanks for your help in dealing with a small problem."

Tails nodded as he headed for Boomer's workshop underneath the castle. It was basically Rotor's workshop except he made weapons of destruction, Ranging from big too small. Tails observed the collection of guns.

"Like what you see?" Boomer asked.

"I'll admit, you have a nice collection of guns," Tails answered, "Rosy said you wanted to see me?"

"Oh yes, that," Boomer replied, "I need a rare material called 'Dark Matter,' a resource that only grows in a few areas."

_'Easy win,' _Tails thought remembering Eggman's words, "where can I find this rare material?"

"There's a place on Moebius called 'The Badlands' just east of here," Boomer answered, "it's a test site for nuclear weapons, so expect resistance. You'll need some more heat if you're going there."

Boomer reached underneath his workbench and pulled out a Desert Eagle Magnum Pistol and a SCAR-L Assault Rifle with grenade launcher attachment, Tails dropped his UMP45 and its ammo onto Boomer's workbench on and took his new weapons. Boomer also pulled out clips for the Desert Eagle and the SCAR-L, giving them to Tails without hesitation.

"So what do I expect to find in The Badlands?" Tails asked checking his new guns.

"That's beyond my knowledge, so be careful," Boomer admitted, "when you walk through that door, your death isn't on my conscience."

_'You never had one to begin with,' _Tails thought, "Fine by me, just don't expect a funeral when I come back."

"I'll hold you to that," Boomer replied chuckling, "as a matter of fact, I'm so confident that I'll even give some attachments if you come back alive!"

"Challenge accepted," Tails agreed.

Tails walked out of Boomer's workshop and onto the world beyond the reaches of the castle. What would he confront in The Badlands? He didn't know. What he knew is that Dark Matter existed there, in a place that life was impossible. Tails was ready to step into hell, and he was going to drag it back with him.

* * *

**And then there was chapter three; never did I think I would get the attention of the legendary HalfWright. Anyway, make sure to R&R! And avoid the guy that sells shoes on the sidewalk, he wants to eat your face!**


	4. Darkness Taking Over

**What's good? I would like to say that for people that are reading this story, thanks for your patience and cooperation, with that out of the way, on to the next chapter.**

**Chapter four: Darkness Taking Over**

Sally leaned over the balcony of her palace as the sun began to set, looking over Mobotropolis with the eyes of a watchman. She didn't like that Sonic agreed to their terms so easily, nor did she like sending Tails to Moebius. There were other people more suited for the job, such as Espio, or even Knuckles, but her word meant little when it came to dealing with Ascension. Sally felt so powerless and hollow, like burnt wood.

Most of all, she prayed to all of the gods for Tails' safety, no matter how it happened.

* * *

**_"I have no control this time, and now we both shall dine in hell tonight." –Disturbed_**

**_Tailstheassassin25 presents…_**

**_Along with various themes and music…_**

**_Tails' Redemption: Ascension_**

* * *

Tails walked on what seemed an endless walk, the skies were more dark than usual and the air was cold, the environment around was decayed and smelled rotten, Boomer wasn't joking about it being The Badlands. Tails spotted a dark crystals, all growing around in a in a circle and a large column standing in the middle.

_'What was Boomer complaining about?' _Tails wondered.

Tails walked closer to the Dark Matter, he took his knife and broke off a small, yet large enough piece to please Boomer. Tails heard some shuffling behind him, he pulled out his Desert Eagle and pointed it towards the noise only to see nothing there. When he turned back around, there was a dark creature staring at him with lifeless eyes. Before he had a chance to shoot, the dark creature knocked Tails back a few feet, Tails took his Desert Eagle and shot it, causing it to dissipate into dust.

"That's… not good," Tails coughed getting back to his feet.

Tails walked back over to the Dark Matter crystals and chipped another piece of it off with his knife, causing more dark creatures to come out of the ground.

_'Definitely not good,' _Tails thought.

**_(Now playing 'Ashes' by Five Finger Death Punch)_**

Tails pulled out his SCAR-L and shot at the approaching hoard of dark creatures that came after him, dissipating them without incident. More kept coming out of the ground as their comrades fell before Tails. He popped another clip into his gun as continued to fire into the swarms, destroying all except one, who managed to get to Tails and knock him into the Dark Matter. Tails reached for his Desert Eagle and shot it once; causing it to reel back and not dissipate unlike it's the rest of its species. Tails took the opportunity to take out his knife and stab it in the back, only causing the blade to rust.

**_"You don't understand what I am, do you?" _**the dark creature asked.

The dark creature backhanded Tails into the crystals again, shattered them due to the force of the attack. Tails reeled from the pain as he tried to stand up against his will but failed to do so as his head was slammed against the Dark Matter, causing him to get a concussion and have blood seep from his head wound. Tails pulled out his Desert Eagle and shot it in the chest a few times, giving Tails the chance he needed to get back on his feet. Tails switched to his SCAR-L and unloaded the entire clip into the dark creature, causing it to finally dissipate after its punishment. Tails ripped off a piece of his hoodie and wrapped it around his head in an attempt to slow the bleeding. More dark creatures sprang from the ground as Tails loaded another clip into his gun and fired, turning the foes that rushed him into dust. His SCAR-L jammed as he tried to fire, he simply threw it at the swarm and pulled out his Desert Eagle and fired, only to have it jam as well. The dark creatures collided into him as he hit the dark pillar with the force of a freight train, causing it to break and having him riddled with crystals stuck into his skin.

Two of the dark creatures picked up Tails by his arms and held him in place, his loss of blood was starting to get to him, he had little strength left to fight back and he was losing his vision. A large dark creature walked through the swarm, with hands that looked like demonic claws.

**_"You will pay for your insolence, degenerate!" _**the black creature hissed.

The large black creature plunged its claws straight into Tails' chest; no scream was heard as the blood was drained from his body. The dark creatures let go of Tails' lifeless body as it fell to the ground, filled with wounds from the dark creatures. The Dark Matter that was in Tails' fur and skin sank into his inner systems, causing his fur to turn black. The dark creatures never expected what happened next as the leader was cut down in a single swipe, Tails stood in an altered form, with demonic claws that grew from his hands. He had black fur and dark blue fur on his chest and upper tails, his eyes were white and a dark aura surrounded him.

**_"let me show you who the real degenerate is!" _**Tails hissed.

The dark creatures had little time to react as Tails ravaged them, slicing and cutting his way through the opposition that stood in his way. They didn't know how he became a creature this dark, but it mattered little as Tails cut straight through them like a butcher knife to meat. Tails' hatred was unleashed as it was wasted on the last one standing, who had no chance of survival as Tails ripped it in half with his hands and claws. Tails let out a bloodcurdling howl to the air, which could be heard for miles.

* * *

Scourge jumped in his throne as he heard a howl cut through the air, he wasn't the only one that felt it, Rosy, Boomer, Miles, Bean and even Fiona heard it. Causing them all to jump from where they stood.

"What was that?" Bean asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it was sounded like… I actually don't want to know," Scourge admitted freaked out.

The Destructix tried to ignore the howls that they heard to the best they could, only to have the air turn cold in the entire room.

* * *

Tails continued his howl as the dark creatures that once faced him now stood before him in utter fear of his presence. None could retaliate as they all met the same fate as the ones that stood before them; all were butchered by the dark fox with no mercy or sorrow.

**_"Do any of you want to face me? Come on you pathetic fools!" _**Tails growled.

A large dark creature was formed from the smaller dark creatures, Tails' claws retracted as he picked up his SCAR-L and fired it madly with no intention of thinking, causing the bullets that were shot to blow up on his target. The dark creatures and went back into the ground, defeated by the fox that fought them. Leaving Tails in the wake of a firestorm that he created.

**_(End song)_**

Tails walked over to the Dark Matter that laid and absorbed its power, causing his wounds to heal. Tails snapped out of his newfound dark form as he finished, he didn't know how he became the monster, but he cared little as he left Eggman's communicator with the tracker function on in the middle. Tails grabbed his Desert Eagle and a chunk of Dark Matter as he began his long trek back to Scourge's castle.

* * *

**And now the darkness has finally took over our favorite two tailed fox, I admit, it was hard making this chapter, I couldn't find much of any music to fit the mood. Anyway, make sure to leave your review and have a nice day.**


	5. Conspiracy unto Me

**Aloha viewer! There's nothing new happening so I'll let you read.**

* * *

**Chapter five: Conspiracy unto Me**

The sun began to rise over Mobius as Sonic sat in his throne, deep in thought. He thought about on how he sent Tails to the anti-dimension, where he would more than likely catch his death. He thought about Eggman and how he mysteriously left without any trace of his disappearance, usually there would be some type of going away party when it came down to Eggman. As he became deeper in thought, it was interrupted by Antoine as he walked into the room and kneeled. His French has cleared up significantly.

"Your majesty," Antoine began, "we're ready to proceed with their plan."

* * *

**_"Where do I take this pain of mine?" –Metallica_**

**_Tailstheassassin25 presents…_**

**_Along with various themes and music…_**

**_Tails' Redemption: Ascension_**

* * *

Nightfall fell on Moebius as Tails walked back to the large doors of Scourge's castle, he was fatigued and wanted the day to end. Tails pushed the door opened and inevitably had the guns drawn on him again.

"Oh for the love of… put the damn guns down!" Tails hissed.

The Suppression Squad did as they were told; Tails walked up to Scourge's throne with the sternest look on his face.

"What in the HELL happened to you?" Scourge asked noting his appearance.

"It's a long story, so I'll tell you tomorrow," Tails explained, "right now, Boomer owes me some attachments."

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you," Scourge replied.

Tails nodded in agreement as he took their stairs down to Boomer's workshop, which jumped at the sight of Tails appearance.

"Now you owe me," Tails said putting the Dark Matter on the workbench.

"So I do," Boomer agreed, "look like you walked away from a nuclear apocalypse."

"I got the look, don't I?" Tails asked.

"Mind as well," Boomer answered, "I got something better than attachments."

Boomer went to the back room of his workshop and came back with a MK14 Assault Carbine, which had lightweight parts, ACOG sighting, extended clips, silencer and adjustable stock. Perfect for an assassin or marksman. Tails took it with little hesitation, along with its bandolier after he put the SCAR-L down on the workbench.

"So that's it?" Tails asked, "What did you even need the Dark Matter for anyway?"

"I can't tell you that," Boomer answered, "now don't you have somebody else to bother?"

"Oh yeah, fuck you anyway," Tails replied.

Tails walked back to the main floor of the castle and up to the private rooms, where she was stopped by Fiona.

"Nice scars," Fiona complimented.

"What do you want Fiona?" Tails asked obviously agitated.

"Is that any way to treat a friend?" Fiona asked.

"First off, you're not my friend," Tails answered, "second, stay the fuck away from me. And third, go bother somebody else, preferably Rosy."

"And what makes you think I'll listen to you?" Fiona questioned.

"I never expected you to," Tails answered.

Tails brushed past Fiona and to his room, leaving her where she stood. Tails opened the door to his room and stepped inside, making his way to his bed, he plopped down with the MK14 laying on one of the chairs. Something didn't feel right, for some reason his heart rate seemed to speed up a little in four years and he could feel it. Why talking did to Fiona did make him feel this way? Ever since Cosmo died, his heart never moved this fast, either that or something didn't feel right. He began to feel lightheaded as sleep finally took him, leaving this world and going to another.

* * *

_The dream seemed to repeat without end, Tails stood in the middle of a grassy field and everything seemed perfect. Tails looked to his left to see the Blue Typhoon, rusted on the sides. Tails looked to his right to see Cosmo, as much as he ran towards her; the sky began to darken as fire began in the grassy field. When Tails reached Cosmo, she turned to ashes, leaving him to the dark voices that haunted him every night._

**_"do you see what you've done?" _**the dark voices demanded, **_"you could've just damned the galaxy and been happy, but instead you decided to be the FUCKING puppet they wanted you to be! Now you live, suffering at the hands of FATE!"_**

* * *

Tails woke to the sound of artillery, war was going on outside. Who would've wanted to fight Scourge? The question was short lived as Rosy kicked the door down to his room.

"We need you out here!" Rosy shouted over the artillery fire.

Tails had little chance to react as an artillery shot hit his room and took out the wall. Causing Tails to fall through, he grabbed his MK14 and Barrett 50. Cal out of the air and propelled his way down to the ground floor. Tails holstered his Barrett 50. Cal on his back as met up with Scourge and the Suppression Squad.

"Where did these guys come from?" Tails demanded shouting over the artillery.

"I don't know! They just shelled us out of nowhere!" Scourge answered.

Another artillery shot landed close by, barely missing them as it made impact with the ground.

"We're not going to last long if we keep getting hit!" Bark protested.

"Fine, Tails and Miles, make your way forward!" Scourge ordered.

"Are your out of your mind?" Tails demanded.

"No, now get going!" Scourge replied.

Tails could only sigh as he followed behind his anti-dimension doppelganger through the shelled fields, ensuring that it would be no easy trek through this madness.

**_(Now playing 'Taking You Down' by Egypt Central)_**

Tails and miles trekked their ways through the shelled fields, barely dodging as they hit their desired mark. They became more out of the way as they got closer, as they were finally out of the clear, Tails managed to catch a glimpse of who was commanding them: Antoine D'ecoolette.

_'You got to be kidding me,' _Tails thought.

Tails shrugged this off as the Mobians from his dimensions raised arms against him, leaving no choice but to shoot. Miles picked a few off with his twin Colt M1911's, making them fall dead before him. Tails killed a few with his MK14 with a singe of regret pulse through him with every kill he made; they made their way through with little incident and getting their fair share of kills. Tails and Miles had finally made their way to Antoine, who was standing on one of the artillery guns.

"Well if it isn't the traitor and his doppelganger!" Antoine said, "How nice to see you both before your world is turned to ash."

"I'm no traitor!" Tails protested, "I'm here for my own reasons and mine alone!"

"Oh really?" Antoine questioned, "And you're also here because of fate as well."

"It doesn't matter what I'm here for," Tails replied, "and I don't care what you think of me, because I'm going to send you straight to hell!"

Tails raised his MK14 and shot once, the bullet impacted with Antoine's chest, knocking him off. More Mobian soldiers sprang from seemingly nowhere as the duo continued to fire, taking them down with ease. Miles was shot in the arm with a powerful rifle, causing him to fall to the ground and leave Tails defenseless, he was shot in the chest with the same rifle, causing him to fall to his knees and cough up blood.

**_"No! I won't let you die!" _**a dark voice protested.

Tails felt the change happen as he slipped back into his dark form, his chest wound was healed and left the Mobian soldiers stunned with fear. Tails shot a round from his MK14 at the closest soldier, causing him to blow up. Tails picked up both of Miles' pistols and let loose, mowing down all that stood in his way, he felt no regret as the people that he once lived alongside with was dying in front of him. Nobody stood in his way as the last of the soldiers went out in a red haze; Tails snapped out of his dark form and picked Miles up off the ground, who was also stunned with fear from what he witnessed.

"Scared, aren't we now?" Tails asked.

Miles tapped on Tails' shoulder as he turned around to see Antoine stand there with a detonator in his hands.

"You actually thought you accomplished something here," Antoine coughed, "you accomplished your downfall! And your deaths!"

"Antoine, put the detonator down," Tails replied, "It doesn't have to end like this."

"Oh really?" Antoine questioned, "I'm just following orders."

"Then your orders are retarded like your entire code of honor!" Tails protested, "You have no reason to be here, and it's no surprise that they would send you, you're a whore for when it comes down to promotions and medals!"

"Shut up!" Antoine shouted, "Now you're coming back with me, or I send you to hell!"

"You can go first, I'll go later," Tails replied.

Tails shot Antoine in precisely the exact place that he was shot at the last time, Antoine hit the button on the detonator a split second before Tails shot him, making the entire artillery area go up in explosions. He could see nothing as the explosions continued, his vision started to darken as became more frequent. And then his vision turned black, and his hearing went as well in one last explosion.

**_(End song)_**

Tails laid in carnage as he was bleeding out at a sickening pace, he spotted Miles' mangled corpse as tried to stand. He also saw what was left of Antoine, which was only his shoes from where he used to stand. The pain that he suffered was too great to register normally, his entire body ached as the explosions somehow didn't kill him, but it was enough to believe that he dead. Tails fell back to the ground again, with his vision finally turned black again as the last thing he ever saw was Scourge and the Suppression Squad running towards him.

* * *

**Oh no, Miles and Antoine are dead! To be honest, I never really liked them anyway, so there you have it, the fifth chapter. Is anybody wondering what the dark voice that keeps talking to Tails is? You'll figure it out soon enough. So until then, stay tuned.**


	6. Lay Thy Soul To Rest

**How are you today? I'm bet you're wondering if there's going to be lemons. I wasn't planning on doing any to be honest, but I MIGHT change my mind later on down the road. With that out of the way, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter six: Lay Thy Soul to Rest**

Sally was outraged by the reports that came back from the anti-dimension, Mobius' finest were dead at the hands of Scourge and the Suppression Squad. Even more so, Tails was pulling the trigger. And On top of that, the reports kept referring him as "The Demon in Disguise." Ascension and the cloaked leader walked into the room, all of them hiding their faces as normal.

"I trusted you all with one thing and people die!" Sally shouted, "can you even comprehend what's going on!"

"With all due respect," the leader answered, "we had no intelligence that Tails was possible of such bloodshed. Your people dropped the ball, what we did was only permission for artillery and troops."

"Hell is going to pay," Sally replied clearly agitated, "we do this my way from now on, and I want you to pull the plug on this entire operation!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that," the leader admitted, "Tails is in to far deep, the only way to unplug this operation was if he was to die."

"You're not serious about this are you?" Sonic asked.

"It would be the only way," the leader admitted.

"Fine," Sally sighed, "we won't pull the operation, but I want surveillance on him at all times, and I know who to call."

* * *

**_"Staring at the carnage, praying that the sun would never rise." –Avenged Sevenfold_**

**_Tailstheassassin25 presents…_**

**_With various themes and music…_**

**_Tails' Redemption: Ascension_**

* * *

**_(Now playing 'Paint It Black' by The Rolling Stones)_**

Tails sat in what used to be the Blue Typhoon, looking over the old, busted up panels he once used. His appearance changed, he had an orange coat of fur and red eyes. He didn't know how he got here, but he knew one thing: he was being haunted. Tails walked to his old room, trying to hold back the repressed memories that gave him his psychological torture. As he got to his door, he noticed the color of the door was black with a red handprint in the middle. On the floor he saw words that were written in blood that said:

_"Why did you kill us Tails?"_

With a sense of dread going through his mind, Tails opened the door to reveal Mobius. But it wasn't the Mobius he remembered; the skies were tinted pitch black, the air smelled like burning bodies, and the air was strangely cold. Tails continued forward through this wasteland as he found bodies of the dead on the ground, all of them were either Human or Mobian. Tails recognized one of the bodies, it was Antoine. His body rose from the ground as his mouth formed words.

_"Why did you kill us Tails?" _Antoine's reanimated body asked.

"You gave me no choice," Tails answered.

Tails continued his walk through the wasteland he once called home as he saw more dead bodies that littered the streets; He was disgusted at the sight of this madness with his stomach turning over. Tails saw Sally's palace in sight as he brought his pace up to a running speed and went for the palace. As Tails got to the front doors, he saw that they were blown off their hinges. Tails stepped in with his MK14 drawn, sweeping around for whoever could cause this carnage. He was greeted at the sight of Sonics dead body in his throne, he was shot once in both his legs to prevent him from running, he had wounds that looked like he was cut with a knife of some sort and the blood trail proved that he was tortured to death, whoever did it wanted him to suffer before he died. Tails closed the eyes of his dead brother as continued upstairs, he swept through the corridors, taking the time to search the rooms of any indication that could've happened, and He found nothing in the end. He only sighed as he continued through the corpse filled corridors until he found an elevator; he pushed the button as it went up. The air turned even colder as the air no longer smelled like decaying bodies, as he got to the top he stepped out almost instantly. The cold air sent chills down his spine; a dark incarnation could only do this type of damage. Tails spotted Scourge sitting in a throne that looked like his back in the anti-dimension. Fiona, Rosy, Bean, Bark, and Boomer were all standing around, as if they were waiting on him.

_"There's the man of honor!" _Scourge exclaimed rising from his throne.

"Man of honor?" Tails questioned.

_"Good one Tails,"_ Rosy replied, _"I'll admit, I didn't think you had what it took to do utter genocide."_

"Genocide?" Tails questioned, "Okay, start from the beginning."

_"You honestly don't remember?"_ Boomer asked, _"No surprise, considering that head injury you have."_

Tails felt his head to feel blood on his forehead; further feeling proved that a bullet hole was made in the middle of his forehead. How did it even get there?

_"We had a few leftover 'presents' we wanted to give you before you left," _Scourge said.

Scourge snapped his fingers to see Suppression Squad members bring out three people. Tails recognized them right off the bat. They were Amy, Sally and Rouge, their outfits were torn and ripped in different places, but that wasn't he was concerned about. The same words kept going through his head.

_'WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON!' _Tails mentally screamed.

**_"None of this is real," _**the dark voice in his head stated.

_'What?' _Tails mentally asked.

**_"Your body is still adjusting to having Dark Matter," _**the dark voice explained, **_"It will try to break you, make you see things that you shouldn't. Only you can put an end to it, you have the will and the power to do it."_**

_"Tails, are you right in the head?" _Scourge asked.

"No, I'm not," Tails answered.

_"Well that doesn't matter," _Scourge assured, _"we can start with Amy over here, she likes it if chain her to a bed and-."_

Tails brought his MK14 to Scourge's head and pulled the trigger, dead in front of the entire Suppression Squad. Tails already had enough of this place. The Suppression Squad fired on Tails as he ran for the window, as he was almost out, he was shot in the leg with a SPAS-12. He plummeted to the ground as his vision began to darken. Tails adjusted his body to where he was facing the ground, he wasn't afraid of what was going to happen next. He simply closed his eyes, and waited for it to happen.

**_(Pause song)_**

* * *

**_"Hey, wake up!" _**the voice in his head shouted.

Tails woke in cold sweat to see himself in an entirely new setting; he was back at Scourge's castle. Tails looked in the mirror to show bandages on his body, some were already red with blood. His clothes were burnt off and a few Burns were in a few places on his body, but the hoodie that he wore took most of it, so he wasn't in any real harm. He also noticed that there was a white bag behind him when he looked in the mirror, he went over to the bag and tore it open, there was black pants with a chain, black boots, a black leather jacket, black fingerless gloves and black undershirt and a white letter that said 'Scourge' on the front. Tails tore it open with one of his claws and read the message.

_"Dear Tails," _Scourge's letter began, _"if you're reading this, then your awake and alive. Sorry for the small inconvenience, your original clothes that you were burned during that explosion so we got you a change of clothes that you'll like. Your GPA system, weapons and everything else were destroyed so you're getting new stuff. Everybody is still reeling from the loss of Miles, just to give you a fair warning. Rosy is outside, knock on the door three times and shell let you out."_

Tails put on his clothes and checked himself in the mirror; his wounds ached badly but tried to shut out the pain as he looked at himself in the mirror.

**_"You look like a Goth," _**the dark voice commented.

_"Can I ask who the hell are you and what are you doing in my head?" _Tails mentally asked.

**_"Who, Me?" _**the dark voice questioned, **_"I am known as Darkangel, and I was sealed away in the Dark Matter your head was slammed against since this dimension was made."_**

_""I'm guessing it's boring in there," _Tails replied mentally.

**_"It's not all that bad," _**Darkangel assured, **_"you see things, such as decaying wilderness and have the company of homicidal creatures. I was also digging around in your head when you were taking your beauty sleep, pretty dark in there."_**

_"I don't think I have to explain why I'm here," _Tails mentally commented.

**_"Trust me, I'm friendlier than you think," _**Darkangel assured.

_"Back at that artillery battery, you healed up my chest wound," _Tails mentally observed, _"you think you can lessen the pain?"_

**_"Not at the moment," _**Darkangel admitted, **_"you drained me of my power earlier; I'm going to need time recharging. However, if you found Dark Matter crystals, you can heal yourself with the energies they emit."_**

_"Good to know," _Tails mentally replied.

Tails walked over to the door and rapped on it three times, the door opened instantly to reveal Rosy in a black mourning dress.

"What's going on?" Tails asked.

"We're burying what's left of Miles," Rosy answered, "as much as I would like you to go, everybody else wants your blood."

"Can't blame them, seeing as I'm not dead," Tails replied, "I'm still going to attend anyway, despite the hate."

"But what about Fiona?" Rosy questioned.

"Tell her she can eat Scourge's dick," Tails answered, "He died beside me, and I deserve to pay my respects."

"There's something I'll never understand about you," Rosy commented, "the last I'm I saw you, you were a timid, love-struck child and now your this mature, aggressive fox that has no fear in killing his own people."

**_"Probably because he dabbled in dark religions and cults," _**Darkangel commented.

Tails REALLY wanted to slap his head.

"Things have happened the past years," Tails confessed, "but that's for another time."

"I understand," Rosy agreed, "Follow me and I'll take you to the funeral."

Tails nodded in agreement as he followed Rosy from the room and to the main floor. Rosy pushed open the doors and continued to lead to the funeral area behind the castle. Tails could clearly see that the Suppression Squad wanted to kill him because he survived, but he merely shrugged as he continued walking with his stone cold look.

"You have a lot of nerve being here!" one of the SS shouted.

_"Remind me to make his life a misery later," _Tails mentally said.

**_"I say we hang him with his retarded headband," _**Darkangel replied.

Tails ignored the SS member that continued to shout vulgar insults up until the point he tried to get into his face. Tails let loose as he snap kicked his leg, hearing his scream of pain as he heard it snap in pieces. Somehow, Tails managed to take comfort in his screaming as the other SS carried him off. Tails took a seat along with everybody else, leaving him to Darkangel.

**_"Something doesn't feel right here," _**Darkangel said, **_"I can't explain it, but it feels like somebody is watching us."_**

_"Good thing I'm not the only one," _Tails mentally replied.

The sermon continued for a few hours, Patch did the sermon as Tails listened patiently. For some reason, the air began to feel colder and he wasn't the only one to feel it. When the sermon was over, Tails left for the town and collect himself while trying to shake off the feeling of being watched. He left for the old bell tower, where the beginning of his mad adventure began.

**_"Do you feel that?" _**Darkangel asked.

_"Feel what?" _Tails mentally asked.

**_"I don't know, but it's Dark Energy," _**Darkangel answered, **_"only Dark Artifacts are this strong, let's have a look around and See what we can find."_**

Tails nodded in agreement as he searched the bell tower for any traces of the Dark Artifact that was giving off Dark Energy. Tails never felt energy this strong before, nor has he ever in his life.

* * *

Scourge sat in his throne, quiet. It was quieter in the castle than usual; he still tried to piece the events of yesterday together. Miles died, Tails still lived and Antoine led the attack on his castle. It was still confusing to how it all happened, and even more so that they managed to smuggle it onto Moebius in the first place.

"Boss?" Patch asked.

Scourge looked up to see Patch standing in front of him.

"You seem a bit worried," Patch said.

"I am," Scourge admitted, "Miles is dead, artillery was smuggled in my anti-dimension and Blue's sidekick is still alive!"

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Boomer asked.

"I'll tell you want I want," Scourge answered, "as soon as he comes back, I wanted him grinded for information. If he's a mole? Kill him."

"And if he's not?" Rosy asked.

"Then he lives," Scourge answered, "but he'll limp."

* * *

Tails continued to find the source of Dark Energy that Darkangel felt, he began to feel it impulse through him as well. As Tails walked past a weak wall, all feeling became nulled.

**_"Wait, this is it," _**Darkangel announced.

_"You sure?" _Tails asked.

**_"positive," _**Darkangel answered.

Tails nodded in agreement as he pried the wall away, revealing more what's behind as he broke through. Tails walked in as he looked at the room, Dark Matter grew everywhere in the room and the number for the tarot card The Death was printed on the wall. There was a sword case on the other end of the room, Tails walked over to it as he saw a katana sword made from Dark Matter crystals and a white sheath that was etched on the side called 'Darkfury.' Tails opened the case and took Darkfury out of the case and inspected the blade closer.

**_"So, this is Darkfury," _**Darkangel mumbled.

_"What do you know about it?" _Tails mentally asked.

**_"Not much," _**Darkangel admitted, **_"If memory serves, Darkfury has been here as long as I have, but apparently the legend behind is that its new wielder has impulse to stab himself or herself through the heart for no reason."_**

_"You don't believe that do you?" _Tails mentally asked.

**_"No, but you never know," _**Darkangel answered.

Tails cut the air with the blade as he felt how light it was. Darkfury felt almost weightless in his hands as he continued to cut the air. After feeling it for himself, he sheathed it and slung it over his shoulder as Dark Energy seeped through his body and numbed the pain from yesterday. Tails walked out of the bell tower as he left for Scourge's castle, unaware what fate had in store for the kitsune.

* * *

**Must I really say anything here? Tails gets a katana, might die in the future and his past continues to haunt him. Make sure to review and not flame, now have a nice day.**


	7. The Hero of Damnation

**How are you today? There isn't much in news sadly. So I get to let you read less!**

* * *

**Chapter seven: The Hero of Damnation**

All the members of Ascension gathered in one room as its leader paced around the room in a mysterious, yet dark manner.

"Gentlemen," the leader began in a stern tone, "we have reason to believe that our asset has been found out and as we know it, being tortured for information."

"Why is it important to us?" One of the dark cloaked men asked, "we sent him there to retrieve our prize, not care about him personally.'

"True, we didn't," the leader admitted, "but, we have reason to believe that he's more valuable than what we thought."

"How?" another dark cloaked man asked, "Where's your proof?"

The leader of Ascension picked up a remote as he hit a button, revealing footage of Tails wreaking utter havoc in his dark form on the artillery battery and the Mobians that joined their insane plan.

"Maxis," one of the cloaked men growled.

"What is that demon doing with that child?" another cloaked man demanded.

"More importantly, how did he escape the prison our order put him in?" the leader asked.

With another click of the remote, the video was winded the footage to an earlier time to show Tails getting his head slammed against a cluster of Dark Crystals.

"What we have here gentlemen is a prophecy, set in stone generations ago," the leader said, answering his own question, "this 'demon' has pushed our asset in the right direction."

"What does this prophecy have to do with us?" one of the cloaked men asked.

"What the prophecy has to do with us is beyond our knowledge," the leader admitted, "but, what we do know is that he is that he's our alleged 'Hero of Damnation.' He has been chosen by fate to fight the darkest being that our dimension will ever know."

"And who is this 'darkest being?'" Another cloaked man asked.

With a final click of the remote, the screen flashed to show the leader of the now extinct Metarex: Dark Oak.

"Dark Oak," The leader answered as he set the remote down, "gentlemen, be ready. We're going to save our asset."

* * *

**_"If you hear me, let me know." –Avenged Sevenfold_**

**_Tailstheassassin25 presents…_**

**_Along with various themes and music…_**

**_Tails' Redemption: Ascension_**

* * *

Tails sat on top of the old clock tower, with Darkfury in his hands. He inspected the blade with the eyes of a craftsman, looking at all its angles from the blade to the hilt.

**_"Hey, did you forget something?" _**Darkangel asked.

_'Forget what?' _Tails mentally asked.

**_"Remember? We have a heartless fox to collect," _**Darkangel answered.

Tails could only facepalm, he was sent here to do work for a secret society, not look at a blade that gave off a cold touch. Tails jumped off and slowly descended to the ground with his tails as propellers as he landed to the ground, he put Darkfury away in its sheath as he walked to the castle and up its steps. As he reached the door, he stopped.

**_"Kit?" _**Darkangel asked.

On instinct, Tails backed away from the door as if something was wrong. He took to the windows as he climbed through an open window that was above the door and stepped on the support beams that made the backbone of the castle. Tails listened to their conversation as he hid in the shadows.

"Where the hell is he?!" Scourge demanded, clearly agitated.

"Give it time." Boomer answered, "He's bound to turn up."

"Unless he was a spy!" Patch blurted, "How could you let him in boss? We were fooled by a kid that killed Miles, led the Mobians to our doorstep and then disappears without us noticing!"

"It's bad enough without your mouth, Patch!" Rosy shouted.

Tails moved on the beams as she saw Fiona leaning one of the walls of the castle, she seemed calm, but underneath that confidence was doubt and fear. And Tails could sense it. It was there, just waiting to come out.

**_"Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you in love with a robot named Fiona?" _**Darkangel asked.

_'Shut up,' _Tails replied.

Tails moved around the beams as he adjusted his position above Fiona, giving him a clear view of the door.

**_"Do you even have a plan?" _**Darkangel asked.

_'No,' _Tails mentally admitted,_ 'but mind as well go in there head first than anything else.'_

**_"Now THAT'S using your head!" _**Darkangel sarcastically praised.

Letting out a small sigh, Tails pulled Darkfury from its sheath as he leapt down from his perch and grabbed Fiona. Using her as a human (or Mobian) shield, he positioned himself to face them.

"Its funny how this world works," Tails said, "give me a chance, and I make you break just a little."

"Tails! What are you-?" Fiona struggled to ask.

Tails pushed Darkfury against her neck as she tried to finish her question, making her gasp a little for air.

"Sidekick, put the sword away," Scourge begged.

"And if I do, you shoot me," Tails replied.

"What do you even want?" Scourge demanded, "If you came here for revenge on what Fiona did, that's was in the past!"

"Bastard!" Fiona coughed.

"It's not about revenge," Tails answered, "It never was about revenge."

"If not that, then what?" Rosy questioned.

"Ascension," Tails answered.

"Ascension?" Patch questioned, "What the FUCK is Ascension?"

"No, wait, don't tell us," Boomer replied, "It involves you, being the so called "hero" Blue was."

"What a fucking joke!" Scourge shouted, taking a step forwards, "and I guess this is your plastic sword?"

Tails only smirked.

"Scourge, I don't think he's joking," Fiona said.

"You kidding me? He completely is!" Scourge replied.

"Try me," Tails replied.

As the last word slipped from his lips, the door was blown from its hinges as Ascension stepped through, with guns and ammo.

"That's Ascension," Tails said.

The Suppression squad was wasted in only a matter of seconds as Scourge was only left standing from their barrage of bullets.

"Okay, we can work this out!" Scourge shouted.

"You're past expiration," the leader replied.

As Scourge tried to speak, he was quickly silenced by assault rifles that tore through his body as if it was paper. Fiona could only sob, Tails felt a bit sorry for her, considering that reality caught up to her in the worst way possible. Scourge's body went limp as he hit the ground, with blood pouring out of his holes merely seconds later.

**"SCOURGE!" **Fiona screamed.

Tails let go of her as she ran to Scourge's side, hugging his dead body tightly in her arms. Tails didn't know what to feel, relief? Or grief? Grief for putting Fiona through this emotional rollercoaster? Or relief because he's finally leaving this hellhole of a dimension? In his ultimate decision, Tails stepped past Fiona as he stood next to Ascension.

"Why… why did you have to do this?!" Fiona demanded, "What did I do to deserve this?!"

"I think that makes us even," Tails answered.

"Even… **EVEN!" **Fiona screamed.

Fiona lunged at Tails, only to have a taser in her neck, incapacitating her quickly as she fell to the ground. Tails sheathed Darkfury as he sighed in relief, knowing that his time in this dark place was finally over with.

And somehow, he knew that his trip wasn't over…

* * *

**Shit got real son! So, quick recap. Tails suffers from depression, gets sent to the anti-dimension, makes friends with a lot of guns and a voice named Darkangel (or Maxis, but Tails doesn't know), sees Ascension storm the castle and what happens next?! I love it when I make you guys/girls/robots think. Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a LONG time, I had other things that I had to do. Please leave a review!**


	8. Lost In Doubt Pt1: The Decision

**How are you today? I'm afraid that this is the- oh come on, no! Of course this isn't the last chapter! Are you crazy? But, we're close to the end; it was fun writing the beginning of this great soon-to-be series, I hope you had fun reading it!**

* * *

**Chapter eight: Lost In Doubt Pt1: The Decision**

Tails couldn't sleep after today's events, after seeing the Suppression Squad get killed, after seeing Fiona being put through that psychological torture that we was put through with Cosmo, and certainly killing Antoine. The memories of the dead kept coming back to haunt him, no matter what he tried. Sonic and Sally had given them a room in the palace after his hard work with Ascension, even though he did little to change their opinion, he still got the room. He changed out of his anti-dimension attire into loose camo jeans, the usual white gloves, a black hoodie and his original sneakers. He laid there on the bed, just staring up at the ceiling. Wondering why he was ever needed, Ascension had everything they needed and then some to storm the caste, so why did they need him?

As he tossed the question away, he finally managed to go to sleep.

* * *

**_"Seize the day, or die regretting the time you lost." –Avenged Sevenfold_**

**_Tailstheassassin25 presents…_**

**_Along with various themes and music…_**

**_Tails' Redemption: Ascension_**

* * *

Tails found himself into another dream; he was walking through a field much like before. Though, it was different than before. Hums of life were in the air, and it was dancing. As he continued to walk, he saw Cosmo in the distance. As he got closer, he was pushed back by an invisible barrier.

_"I'm disappointed in you," _Cosmo said, _"I thought you were better than this."_

"Cosmo, I tried to move on," Tails tried to explain, "You don't understand how things are."

_"Don't try to lie to me," _Cosmo replied, _"I've watched you from the perches of the heavens, you're not this interesting fox I thought you were, you're a murderer."_

"I had no choice!" Tails protested.

_"You had every chance to walk away!" _Cosmo shouted, _"You could've just said no and had them do it!"_

"Fine, I had every chance to walk away," Tails admitted, "But I didn't, anything was better than that emotional hell you put me through."

_"Then tell me, what do you see in that red fox?" _Cosmo demanded.

"I do see anything in her, she's dead to me," Tails answered.

As if it was a wrong answer, Tails was smacked with another impulse that sent him further through the field as he landed on his back. He struggled to find air as he tried to stand back up.

_"I'll ask again, what do you see in Fiona?" _Cosmo asked in a more serious tone.

"I told you, I see nothing in her!" Tails answered.

_"LIAR!" _Cosmo screamed, _"YOU FUCKING CARE FOR HER!"_

As the last word slipped her mouth, the fake world began to die around him. Vines began to cover his body, as he tried to break these vines. Cosmo's appearance began to change into something more sinister as her green hair began to gray and her pale skin became charred. Tails attempts to break the vines were futile as he was covered in a plant-like coffin. His muffled screams of agony were the only things that escaped its death grip.

Then, that world went black…

* * *

Tails woke up, screaming to his nightmare. Tails tried to catch his breath as he got up and paced around the room, trying to catch himself. As he sat back down on the bed, Sally opened the door to check up on him.

"Tails, are you alright?" Sally asked with mild concern in her voice.

"I'm not," Tails admitted, "I think I'm starting to lose my mind."

**_"Wait, literally or metaphorically?" _**Darkangel asked.

Tails REALLY wanted to facepalm.

"I think I understand," Sally replied sitting by him on the bed, "you've seen things that you shouldn't have seen, done things you shouldn't have done."

"Not like that," Tails admitted, "its Fiona, ever since I laid eyes on her in a very long time, I can't stop thinking about her."

"You still like her, despite how many years have passed, after everything she did to you?" Sally asked.

"Yeah," Tails answered blushing a little, "I don't just like her, I love her. I can't explain it at all."

"I don't think I can either," Sally admitted, "but, what can you do? Ascension has her, and she's going to maximum security afterwards. Your chances of anything are a bit short."

"Then I better not waste any time," Tails decided going for the door.

"Wait, you're not serious!" Sally protested.

"I am," Tails assured.

"And nothing will keep me from committing the biggest crime Mobius has ever known?" Sally questioned.

"Nada," Tails answered.

"Then I won't keep you," Sally decided, "actually, I was hoping that you would figure out what they're doing, considering those assholes annexed my palace."

"What about Sonic?" Tails asked, "as soon as he finds out, he's going to be running."

"You leave that to me," Sally answered, "Just because he became king, doesn't mean he gets his way."

Tails nodded in agreement as he grabbed Darkfury from the corner of the room and wrapped the sheath belt around his waist. As he headed for the door, Sally stopped him.

"Take this with you," Sally said handing him a card, "this might be helpful if you want to get to the underground places."

"What's this for? Tails asked.

"Just in case if you need an escape route," Sally answered, "all of the sewer ways now lead to a large central processing plant in Metal City. could be useful if you're an escaping convict or criminal."

"Always did think one step ahead," Tails commented.

"Thank you," Sally replied, "now get going, you have a woman to save."

"How do I find them?" Tails asked, "You never did explain that."

"I never did explain that part," Sally admitted, "but, I think Rouge could help out with that."

'Wait, she knows?" Tails asked looking dumbfounded.

"Of course she does," Sally answered, "besides, she spied on you when you were in Moebius."

**_"No wonder I felt something strange!" _**Darkangel complained.

"Is she around?" Tails asked.

"Sadly, no," Sally admitted, "but, she was caught up in this too, so she wants a fair amount of payback."

"Blackmail?" Tails asked.

"Something like that," Sally answered, "She wanted me to hand this to you."

Sally dug into her pockets and pulled out a letter with an envelope that said "kitsune" on the front.

"Read this when your away from this place," Sally said.

"Can do," Tails agreed.

Sally handed Tails the letter.

"Good luck," Sally said hugging him tightly.

"I'll need it if I'm going to stay alive," Tails replied returning the hug.

**_"I wasn't going to comment, but your Aunt is pretty young," _**Darkangel said.

_'Deal with it,' _Tails mentally replied, _'because she's off limits.'_

**_"I wasn't even suggesting that!" _**Darkangel protested.

Sally broke the hug as Tails began to walk downstairs and eventually outside, walking to seemingly nowhere. In reality, he had no plan, no Plan B, no escape plan or any idea what he was doing. Was it the teenager hormones talking to him? Or was it that he felt like getting blood on his hands? Or a little of both? It didn't matter to him, what mattered was that Ascension was going to get a house call.

To Tails, this was merely a game. To the world, it was going to turn into an epidemic…

* * *

**Wow, I just realized something; I'm a total asshole when it comes to Tails and his dreams! Hopefully you like the quick update, its Fall Break, and I have nothing to do with my time (except playing Team Fortress 2). I hope you like this chapter; it was pretty simple to throw together. Now, for a bit of a serious question. What is Rouge's blackmail? Leave your answer in a review so I can read and I will laugh (or not laugh) at your responses. Adios!**


	9. Lost In Doubt Pt2: Judgment Speaks

**Aloha! I'm finally getting off of writers block for this story! Sorry that it took so long, but as it turns out. I'm horrible at drumming up new ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter nine: Lost in Doubt Pt2: Judgment Speaks**

Fiona woke up in some type of medical bed; her vision blurred, but clear enough to see that there was tubes everywhere. Needles were stuck into her fur and skin as they caused discomfort. Her vision cleared up enough to see a man in a black robe with a red cross on the sleeves of his robe, to her guess, Ascension's doctor.

"Good." The doctor spoke, "your awake, this makes my job easier."

Fiona didn't reply as she looked around the room for anything she could use as a weapon, to her surprise, the room lacked the basic essentials of a patient room. She looked onto the walls to see no nothing, not even anything that could be used as a shiv. She bit her lip in surprise when she saw that her reality was crashing down around her again. The thought of Scourge dying sent shivers down her spine.

_"Now we're even." _Tails' words echoed in her mind.

Hearing the words in her mind made her go fanatic as she squirmed and tried to break free. The thought of seeing Tails again made her scared beyond belief. The last time she ever saw him, he was a love stricken fox that wouldn't give up. Now he was this unforgiving fox that took her life away. She took the needles out of her skin as she made a struggle to get out of the medical bed.

"Come on now." The doctor growled, "Back in the bed."

Fiona defied the doctors words as she managed to get out of the bed, the doctor went for the scalpel that was sitting on the medical tray. She didn't know what it was going to be used for, but she knew enough that she was going to get killed if she didn't think of something. She took a needle out of one of the tubes and used it the best she could as an improvised weapon.

"If only you stayed in the bed." The doctor sighed.

Fiona used the small, but sharp needle as a weapon as she aimed for the neck. She missed as the doctor came down with the scalpel, cutting her right arm. She bit her lip in pain and frustration as she tried again, this time, getting flown through the air as the doctor put enough power behind his attack to send her twirling through the air, hitting the small table that held the medical tray on top of it.

The doctor stepped down on her neck, slowly crushing her windpipe and cutting off air to her brain. She would be unconscious in a few minutes, and dead in a couple more. She picked up a syringe and stabbed it into the doctor's leg as he yelled out in pain, making him take his foot off her throat. She only breathed for a little bit before she picked up the small table and smashed his head over it as blood came out and splattered on her medical gown. She slammed the table down on him a couple of more times just before her legs gave out under her.

For once, in a long time, she started crying.

Fiona straightened herself out after a few minutes as she picked herself up, wrapped her arm cut with a bandage and got out of the door that led out to a corridor. Anarchy was here as more men in black robes ran frantic as something, or someone, was creating havoc. She looked around as she saw the word "armory" hanging over a door.

She knew one thing for certain: She needed to get out of here.

* * *

**_"Burning now I bring you hell." –Disturbed_**

**_Tailstheassassin25 presents…_**

**_Along with various themes and music…_**

**_Tails' Redemption: Ascension_**

* * *

_Twenty minutes earlier…_

Tails walked through the sewers of Circuit City, following Rouge's written instructions as he tried to find Eggman's secret lab.

**_"This is pointless." _**Darkangel complained, **_"We've been at this for a long time now."_**

_"Shut up." _Tails replied, _"We've been in here for twenty minutes."_

**_"Still." _**Darkangel replied, **_"It feels like a long time."_**

_"Do you have a sense of time?" _Tails asked.

**_"What type of question is that?" _**Darkangel questioned, **_"of course I do."_**

_"Then stop bothering me about it." _Tails replied.

Tails walked to a large metal door that stood in his way, the faded Eggman logo was on the middle. The fox knocked on it three times to see a camera come out and look at him.

_"Is that you Tails?" _the familiar voice of Eggman asked.

"Yeah," Tails answered, "can you let me in?"

_"Give me a second." _Eggman answered.

The camera retracted back into the wall as the door went up, revealing the changed, but the still fat Eggman. Tails stepped in as the door closed behind him, leaving Eggman to the monitors that he looked over.

"You picked a somewhat bad time to visit." Eggman admitted, "The Dark Matter that you found is having strange effects on a weapon that fell down a sewer, I haven't touched it since it happened."

"Can I see it?" Tails asked.

Eggman nodded in agreement as he hit a button on the mainframe dashboard, opening a small and unfurnished room. Tails walked in and saw a Desert Eagle sitting on the ground with Dark Matter crystals growing on it.

_"Talk about freaky science." _Tails noted.

**_"No kidding." _**Darkangel agreed.

Tails walked over to the Desert Eagle and picked it up. He turned it around at different angles, looking at it from side to side.

**_"Judgment." _**Darkangel spoke.

_"Come again?" _Tails asked, confused.

**_"Just a name for the gun." _**Darkangel answered.

A dark aura began to come from 'Judgment' as Tails was engulfed inside this black aura. The door behind him was quickly shut. He could feel his mind begin to slip; he fought hard trying to stay conscious too.

**_"Everything will die around me!" _**a new, dark and mysterious voice spoke.

_"Great, who's in my head now?" _Tails asked.

**_"Ask Maxis."_**The voice answered.

The new voice in his mind disappeared, along with the dark aura that surrounded Tails. He shuddered a bit as his mind was finally his own again.

**_"I guess I have something to confess." _**Darkangel admitted.

_"Damn straight you do." _Tails replied.

**_"My real name is actually Maxis." _**Darkangel explained. **_"About two generations or so ago, I controlled an army through Moebius, fighting invaders that wanted to take it."_**

_"It was peaceful back then?" _Tails asked.

**_"Yep." _**Maxis answered, **_"Anyway, I was pushed onto this spike of Dark Matter and died. My soul became infused with the stone, along with everything else. I've been living in that crystal for as long as I can remember."_**

_"What about all those Dark Creatures?" _Tails asked.

**_"That's what was left of my army." _**Maxis answered.

_"And I thought I lost something close." _Tails replied.

Tails turned to the door that was still closed and knocked on it.

_"Just know that we don't hold anything secret from each other." _Tails reminded.

**_"Agreed." _**Maxis replied.

* * *

**And this is where I will stop this chapter; the rest will be picked up in the next chapter! Anyway, for the chapter question:**

**What is your favorite anime? And for those that don't watch anime, what is your favorite show overall?**


	10. Lost In Doubt Pt3: Aeredis

**Good morning/afternoon/evening/night everybody! We are reaching the end as you read, after this chapter will be the final one, I hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

**Chapter nine: Lost in Doubt Pt3: Aeredis**

_Ten minutes earlier…_

The leader of Ascension watched through the cameras of his office, the look on his face stern as he saw Tails rip through his followers. He cared little for their sacrifice; he was more interested in Maxis than anything else.

"The pieces are all coming together." He spoke, "Ascension, Retribution and the End. I can already see he's befriended good weapons too."

The leader of Ascension looked at the cameras as he saw Tails' gear, which was mainly Darkfury and Judgment, both used as the wielder saw fit. He sighed a little as he sat down in his chair, his mind completely cleared.

"It's a shame it has to end like this." He continued, "Maxis has attached himself to an apprentice, he isn't aware of the power that Dark Matter possesses."

He leaned forward, as if looking into a camera.

"I should know," He concluded, "I made it myself."

* * *

**_"Inside your ugly, ugly like me." –Staind_**

**_Tailstheassassin25 presents…_**

**_Along with various themes and music…_**

**_Tails' Redemption: Ascension_**

* * *

_Present time…_

Tails climbed the building opposite of Ascensions headquarters, the wind was blowing hard, but he cared little for it as he reached the top. He looked around to get a good view.

**_"Quite the view." _**Maxis commented.

_"Too bad we're not here for sightseeing." _Tails replied, turning to the building, _"any idea where they're holding Fiona?"_

**_"It would be smart to hold her on the top floor, right?" _**Maxis asked.

_"It can't be that clichéd." _Tails answered.

**_"Close your eyes."_** Maxis replied.

Tails obliged as he closed his eyes, it was a weird feeling for him as he could feel Maxis search for Fiona, he didn't question the motive.

Then came the unexpected gasp…

_"What is it?" _Tails asked, opening his eyes.

**_"There is something dark and evil in there." _**Maxis answered, **_"I don't think we should go in there. I mean, there are other girls we can save. Why not that rabbit? Or that hedgehog woman?"_**

_"Fuck that." _Tails replied, _"I'm done being used without a meaning."_

**_"Do you not hear yourself?" _**Maxis questioned, **_"If we go in there, we're going to come back out in body bags."_**

_"Then we come out in body bags." _Tails decided.

Before Maxis could argue, Tails jumped off the building as he flew towards the top floor with all he could give. The wind kept pushing him down as he had to constantly readjust. It proved too much for him as it pushed him down enough to crash through a window on the forty-seventh floor (There's 50 levels.), landing on an unfortunate member of Ascension as he was crushed.

**_"I'm telling you, we're going to die in here!" _**Maxis pleaded.

Tails 'silenced' the voice in his head as he pulled out Judgment and shot a charging human, making him get knocked back as he was dead before hitting the ground. Quickly changing over as he swiped through another's stomach with Darkfury, making him bleed out as he hit the ground as well.

Then the alarm went off, Tails only smiled as he stood up.

**_(Now playing 'The Way of the Fist' by Five Finger Death Punch)_**

More members of Ascension poured out of the other rooms, Tails met them as he kicked a box under one, tripping him as delivered a quick shot to the head. One tried to slam a staff down on him; only to have it broke in half as he slammed the sharp end through his stomach, impaling him as he laid on his back. Bullets rained down the corridor as Tails got behind a door and kicked it off its hinges, turning it into an improvised shield as he ran down the corridor, turning their guns useless. He smashed the shield on a human, making him fly back as he smacked into a wall.

A human managed to shoot him in the face with a shotgun, making Tails reel back as he gripped his face. Blood dripped from his face as he gripped it in pain, making the Grunts confused. The fox looked up as he had an evil smile on his face as he slammed Darkfury through his chest, killing him as he turned shotgun wielding Grunt into dust. The dead Grunts' comrades reeled back as they tried to refocus, but failed as they met the end of a blade, cutting them in half with one stroke.

Tails ran down the corridor, meeting his opposition as dark aura began gathering around him. He slammed into the closest Grunt as this explosion of dark aura erupted, engulfing them in hellfire as they burned. Their screams were music to Tails' ears as he walked by them, letting them meet a horrible fate by fire.

**_(Pause song)_**

Tails stopped in his place as he looked up, using Maxis' vision as where he stood would let him reach the top floor easily. Having a grin on his face, he aimed Judgment as he shot, creating a hole in all three floors as he climbed up to the next floor, only to have a large hulk of a man slam down on him. Tails kicked him off easily as he jumped back up onto his feet.

**_(Resume song)_**

The hulk Grunt ran at him, bent on slamming him into the ground. Tails easily dodged as he slammed what was left of the door in his face. It took a while to regain focus as the fox looked around for a sturdier weapon, Darkfury could do, but he wanted to fight him fairly, unlike the man's counterparts. Tails ran to an unbroken window and crouched down, waving the Grunt to rush after him again.

On second thought? Screw fairness.

Tails pulled out Judgment as he shot the ground behind the Grunt, making him fly over the fox as he crashed through the window, meeting an inevitable fate as he plummeted to his death.

**_(End song.)_**

Tails stood up again as he went over and climbed up through the holes he created onto the top floor. Tails looked around as he saw that a fire had broken out on the top floor, poor timing for the Grunts as a few were trapped. The kitsune picked up the keycard of a burnt Grunt as he swiped it through the reader, popping the door open as Tails walked through.

The door closed behind him as he saw that this area of the complex was deserted, papers were scattered around, along with medical supplies. He looked to see that a doctor laid dead on the ground, his head slammed in by a medical table. Tails went over to the door on the far end of the room and opened it up as he stepped out; more Grunts were desperately trying to put out the fire as it had spread. Tails stepped out into the main corridor; nobody was paying attention to him as they were focusing on the fire.

A click from a shotgun was heard as two barrels were pressed to the back of Tails' head, he could already figure out who it was.

"Surprise." Fiona talked, holding back anger.

"What surprise?" Tails questioned, "The only thing I see is humans scrambling to put out a fire, though your voice does sound better than the last time we talked."

**"SHUT UP!" **Fiona screamed, "You took everything I held dear to me! Now I'm going to take everything you love away from YOU!"

"Good luck with that one." Tails replied, "I have nothing to care for."

"Bullshit!" Fiona argued.

"Would you really like to test me on that one?" Tails asked, turning around to meet the barrel, "I've lost a lot of things, my sanity is one of them."

Fiona's hands were starting to give out underneath the sawed-off shotgun, and Tails could obviously see that.

"The past four years of my life were total hell." Tails continued, "My mind filled was in a dark place, filled with anger, depression, and suicidal thoughts. The only reason why I'm still alive is because I've tried to move on, see where that got me?"

Fiona stayed silent.

"Now if only you were there to see me," Tails continued, having an evil smile on his face, "You would've loved how pitiful I looked. As a matter of fact, what hell I was dragged into made me forget about you ever slapping me, though I can still feel the print."

Fiona unloaded both shells into his head, hoping it would kill him. It proved useless as Tails smacked the back of his head, making the pellets fall out of his face.

"But h-how?" Fiona asked, her voice quivering.

"I'm dead on the inside." Tails answered.

Fiona slowly started to back away, her hands already dropping the shotgun in her hands. Tails slowly approached forward, inducing more fear into her with every passing second. Fiona pushed her back onto the door, frantically trying to feel for the handle. Tails stopped in front of her as she held her arms to her side.

**"LET ME GO!" **Fiona screamed.

Tails ignored her cries of mercy as he pulled her into rough, but passionate kiss. Fiona's eyes went wide as she looked at him, she was blushing as well. Her struggles died over time as she stopped trying to fight the feeling, her heart was pumping fast, this experience was lived over and over again for her when Scourge was still alive. But this time, it felt amazing to her.

Tails let go of her arms, watching as they wrap around his neck almost instantly as the kiss was deepened. Tails' heart began to race fast too as he wrapped his arms around her waist, this was something he hasn't felt in a long time ever since Cosmo died. It felt so new to him, that he forgot what love even meant.

Both foxes broke the kiss at the same time as Fiona buried her face into Tails' chest, starting to break down. Tails held onto her and petted her back to comfort her. Her sobs and crying eventually stopped as she looked up at him, still blushing.

"Better?" Tails asked.

Fiona was lost for words as she attempted to put together a half intelligent sentence together, Tails simply cupped her face with his hands as he smiled.

"There'll be a time for that." Tails assured, "For now, let's focus on getting out of here."

Fiona nodded in agreement, considering she couldn't put a sentence together as she grabbed her shotgun off the ground and looked around. There wasn't an exact way forward if he was going back the way he came, and Tails didn't want to rely on Darkfury for more Dark Energy.

"Is there an elevator around here?" Tails asked.

"I think so." Fiona answered, "Back in the main lobby, down the east corridor."

Tails nodded in agreement as he started to head down the east corridor, with Fiona as his side as he opened the doors to the main lobby. Both foxes looked around as they saw a polished white floor, marble columns and pillars and a large, brass bull in the center. They didn't take in the view for long as they headed for the elevator.

Then a slow clapping sound was heard as both foxes turned around, revealing the leader of Ascension.

"Good work destroying almost half of the building getting to Fiona." The leader praised, "You did a great effort in coming here, like I knew you would."

"Knew?" Tails questioned.

"Of course." The leader answered, "I predicted your every movement, from our first meeting to Scourge's untimely death."

Fiona didn't flinch at Scourge's name.

"What do you want?" Tails demanded.

The leader flipped his hood off as a skull with black fires sprouted out; a scythe appeared in the leaders hands as he held it at his side.

"I am Aeredis." The leader stated, "And I want a game of spoke, prove your worth to me, and you'll live to see the end of this year."

Tails opened the door to the elevator as Fiona stepped in, neither argued as they both knew what needed to be done.

"Reach the sewers." Tails spoke.

The doors closed as the elevator went down, leaving Tails and Aeredis in the same room.

* * *

The number of floors changed as the elevator continued down, Fiona loaded two more shells into the chamber backwards, she messed with the firing mechanism as she turned it into an improvised time explosive. It wasn't the best she had, but it was better than nothing.

The doors opened as bullets flied the back of the elevator as she moved to the side, dodging the lead storm as she dived for a metal crate and hid behind it. Fiona picked up a P90 that laid next to her as she checked the clip.

_"About twenty bullets total, counting the one in the chamber." _Fiona thought.

Fiona tossed the improvised explosive over the crate as she shot at it, making it blow up as shrapnel did their damage on the Grunts, killing them from the sudden penetration of metal. Fiona got up as she collected the ammo for her P90, picking up a red dot scope for it as well as she put it on.

A hulk Grunt slammed out of one of the nearby rooms as it charged Fiona, barely dodging it as it slammed into a wall. She delivered a kick to the face as she ran down the stairs to the underground, getting away from is as fast as she could. She was trapped in the basement, with Dark Matter growing in the middle off the basement. She put her ear up to one of the walls to hear running water.

She found the sewers just in time as the hulk Grunt slammed into the ground, reaching her level as she dodged out of the way, she didn't see the fist as she was hit hard, getting thrown onto the Dark Matter as a spike of it pierced her stomach, going all the way through. She coughed up some blood as she saw the large Grunt slam her down more, with intentions of killing her on the Dark Matter. She felt her body shake and give out as she lost all control of her body as she began giving out, her vision failing into darkness as she passed away on the Dark Matter. The Grunt, looking triumphant, decided to have his way with her body.

This of course, resulted in getting kicked in the face as the force of a freight train came down on his head, making him land on his back. He looked up to see a pissed off Fiona with black fur, white eyes and a dark blue tip on her tail. She held her P90 that was corrupted with Dark Matter in her hands.

**_"Time to die." _**Fiona spoke in a dark manner.

Fiona wasted little time as she unloaded a clip into the Grunt, wasting him quickly as his body was nothing more but mush. Fiona popped a new clip in as she shot at the wall, making it give out as the way to the sewers was shown.

Wasting little time, Fiona snapped out of her Dark Form and made her way into the sewers.

* * *

Their battle has continued for an unknown amount of time as Aeredis and Tails have met their limit.

"You've done good." Aeredis spoke, ending the fight, "You are worthy of knowing."

"Knowing?" Tails questioned.

"A year from now," Aeredis began, "The darkest evil this universe will ever see will come to Mobius, its intentions are unknown, the mastermind is unknown, and what it wants it unknown."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tails asked, "I'm not prepared for something like this."

"You weren't when you first came into it." Aeredis replied.

Tails silently cursed himself, knowing that Aeredis was right. Chains came out of the ground as they held Tails in place. Aeredis came up to him, the blade of his scythe rested on his right cheek.

"Tell Maxis that I said hi." Aeredis concluded.

Aeredis swiped the scythe on his cheek, drawing blood as the chains dragged him into the ground. He struggled to break free as they pulled him further down, His body passing through the floors as he entered the sewer way.

As Tails rode the putrid and dirty waves, he heard something explode right above him.

* * *

**Well, that escalated quickly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I will bring the next one as soon as I possibly can. Until then, have a good whatever.**

**And for our chapter question of the day, a question was sent to me by somebody called 'Mystic Mushrooms' on a different site that apparently tracked me down. Anyway, he/she wanted me to post this question:**

Where would I be if I've never posted The Aging Game?

**Personally? I have no idea.**


	11. Rekindle

**Aloha, everybody! Here's the conclusion of this part of the series, I hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

**Chapter eleven: Rekindle**

Tails flew down the pipe as the water carried him to the bottom, landing in a pool of urine and who knows what else. Quickly climbing out as he didn't want to be in there longer than he wanted to. The fox started to walk towards Eggman's lab that was hidden in the sewers as he opened the doors, thanks to a passcode. He wasted little time as he stepped inside, glancing over at Eggman as he was working hard as his computers.

"What's going on?" Tails asked.

"There's an ordeal going on at the Palace." Eggman answered, spinning in his chair, "From what I know, it's not going to end well."

"Any specifics?" Tails asked.

"Can't help there." Eggman admitted, "All I know is they aren't letting people in."

* * *

Sally was in her room, packing her bags as quick as she could. Her recent argument with the Blue Blur had finally made her lose it. After packing all two bags of clothes, she hurried downstairs, going pass Sonic as he tried to block her.

"Sal, think for a minute!" Sonic pleaded.

"What's there to think?" Sally questioned, "Tails needed you for the past four years! He would've done anything just so he could find comfort in his hellish life!"

"But destroying a building?" Sonic argued, "Sal, we both know that's over the limit!"

"He did what was right!" Sally argued back.

"Fiona Fox is Mobius' most wanted!" Sonic exclaimed, "Tails just let her free! What if she breaks his heart again? Who's going to be responsible for that?!"

"People change," Sally replied, "Just like you, you're not the famous hero I remember, you're just a hollow shell of yourself!"

Sally's response was a smack to the face, leaving a red print. Sonic, after realizing what he's done, stepped back from her. Sally just held an outburst of anger back as she took the necklace that held her ring on it and threw it against the wall.

"As of now, we're divorcing." Sally declared, slamming the door as she leaves.

Sonic couldn't believe it; he sat in his throne as he watched his world slowly fade away from him. Four years of playing king, what did he accomplish? Nothing, he left the world he knew behind, even leaving Tails behind to become a figurehead.

Was it even worth it in the end? Sonic let out a sigh as he didn't have the answers.

Looking up to see the Palace workers, the only thing he could say could come to mind.

"He's dead to me." Sonic declared.

* * *

Tails came out of the bathroom after his shower, wearing a pair of shorts that Eggman picked up when he went out to level Ascension's complex. He looked over to see Fiona wearing a pink nightgown, stopping at her thighs. The fox quickly got lost at looking at her.

""You really like staring don't you?" Fiona asked in an almost playful tone.

Tails finally came to his senses as he laid down next to her, Fiona muzzled his neck, taking in his natural scent as it was a bit of a turn on for her. Fiona decided to push her luck as she sat on his stomach, with her hands on his chest. Tails blushed a little; he hasn't been this physical with anyone for a long time.

Before they could really get into it, a knock came at the door.

"Go away!" Fiona shouted, instantly turned off.

"At least check the news!" Decoe shouted.

Tails flipped the TV on; he couldn't believe what he saw.

_"In a breaking news report." _The human reporter began, _"Miles "Tails" Prower has been placed on Mobius' Most Wanted list, riots have begun in multiple cities upon hearing this addition to the list. Also on the list, Fiona Fox, the former Freedom Fighter, has been placed second on the list, and Dr. Eggman as third on the list."_

Tails turned off the TV; he couldn't believe what he just heard and saw. Sonic just turned him into the biggest criminal to ever exist, it was like reliving the past four years over again, except this time it was a different and dark place for him. He sighed as he sat up on the couch. Fiona could tell that his mind was in a dark place again, she wrapped her arms around him as she hugged his back.

"I'll be there for you." Fiona assured.

"I'm more concerned if I'll live to eighteen." Tails replied, sighing.

Fiona could clearly see what he meant; she swung herself around to where she sat on his lap.

"I know what you mean." Fiona assured.

Fiona pulled Tails into a deep kiss as she pushed him, making him lay on his back. Tails blushed a lot from the sudden movements.

"We don't have protection." Tails reminded, "And I've never done this before."

"Just let me do the work." Fiona assured.

And with that, the night kicked off.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Isn't that a fun way to finish a story? Originally I wanted to do a lemon, but I haven't wrote one in so long, I just didn't want to risk it. Anyway, moving onto our question of the chapter:**

**What is the worst moment you've ever had when playing a game?**

**Until then, stick around for Tails' Redemption: Retribution.**


End file.
